milkpoolfandomcom-20200214-history
PPP
the PPP were created by the progenitor. the plant a sentient plant who lives in front of the pool. the plant has an eye, a mouth, and can manipulate its roots and branches into hands, arms, and other things. it is positioned such that it is facing away from the pool, and is just out of range of being able to interact with the pool. its roots and flesh are strong and firm, so it is unable to turn itself around to actually see the pool. all it knows of the pool is derived from conversations and observations with the beings it interacts with. there have been multiple plants, but only 1 can exist at a time. the lifecycle of each plant is called a plantlength, or a period, and is verbalized as "the cactus period", "the oak period", et cetera. -> Learn More about how time is notated in milkpool the pool behind the plant lies a swimming pool. in most all aspects it resembles a community swimming pool: tiled concrete lining, No Diving & depth indicator tiles, a filter, hooks for a pool cover, stairs and a railing in the shallow end, a ladder near the deep end... it's filled with milk, though. its waters are an opaque white; there's no seeing even a centimeter of depth. nobody knows how deep it truly goes, and it's widely accepted by swimmers (name given to those who've entered the pool) that it is infinitely deep. the pool has magical properties. if you enter the pool, you enter another world. while in the poolzone, you may or may not split into multiple people, each of which have equal powers of creation. there is no risk of drowning in the pool, as most swimmers have reported the milk seeming to fade away as they consciously or unconsciously manifest a breathable atmosphere. the pool's powers of creation, the creations themselves, and any splits that occurred by entering the pool can only exist because of the pool's milk. it is theorized to be possible to extend these effects by drinking the poolwater, or by constructing an apparatus that contains and holds milk in contact with the body. at any time while you're in the pool, even if it seems like you're standing on the normal earth, you may motion as if swimming upward to "fly", eventually departing from the created atmosphere to re-enter the top-layer milk and resurface and exit the pool. swimmers have been reported to have made these upward swimming motions in the real world in some cases. multiple people may exist in the pool at once, but swimmers rarely report ever coming in contact with other swimmers while in the pool. the protector little is known about the protector. they are a nonverbal amorphous humanoid cyclops that is rarely seen, but whose appearances indicate some sort of attachment to the plant and the pool. their peculiarities * if the plant is destroyed in any way, the pool will dry up, trapping active swimmers inside. a new plant and a new pool will then be born in a distant elsewhere. * if a swimmer is split into multiple people by entering the pool, all splits must exit the pool together in order for the swimmer to continue their existence as they've come to understand it. it is impossible to force a split to exit the pool against their will, as all splits have equal powers of creation while in the pool. if a unanimous exiting consensus is not formed, all splits exiting the pool will be living a half life: they will cease to exist without having the pool's milk in their system. what this means for splits remaining within the pool is not known. * the protector has been known to only interact with swimmers.